


A Spider and a Devil Walk into a Warehouse

by FortisPuella



Series: The Devil and the Spider [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Superhero Bonding, matt and peter become friends, peter isn't super good at being a hero yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: Daredevil and Spiderman's first encounter doesn't play out how either of them imagined, but it just might be the beginning of a friendship.





	1. Daredevil

Daredevil had been tracking a particular despicable group of gun runners through Hell’s Kitchen for the last several weeks. He’d heard about their unsavory actions through the victims they left behind. Nelson and Murdock had represented several people who had the misfortune to getting in between the smugglers and their product. Matt was bound and determined to shut them down. But, weeks of researching and tracking down leads had led to little results. He’d spent more nights than he’d like to count scouring the back alleys of Hell’s Kitchen, trying to find any hint where these operations were taking place. Until finally, mercifully, he’d gotten a break. After several less than friendly conversations between himself and a few local gun sellers, he’d gotten a lead. Matt had discovered a shipment was being delivered at the stroke of midnight, as these things usually were, at a local warehouse.

Daredevil knew the place well. The same location had been used by an illegal importer several months ago. Matt was going to have to have a conversation with the owner of the building. But for now, Daredevil was just glad at his luck. He knew the layout and the entrances; with a quick stakeout, he’d learned guard routs and shift changes. He had the whole operation planned out. Perhaps this would be a straightforward mission. He had every scenario accounted for. Nothing had been left to chance. And then a small figure that landed on the opposite side of the warehouse.

 

Daredevil had never officially met Spiderman. Matt had read several articles about the costumed crusader. The articles had been less than glowing about the new hero. But public opinion had never been something Matt put much stock in. The papers had not always been too nice to Daredevil either. He and Foggy had a good laugh about another red clad superhero. Between the acrobatics and the liberal use of the color red, the similarities were noticeable. Foggy had joked if Matt had an illegitimate son. Matt had laughed it off. But, the young hero had definitely caught his attention.

 

During their conversations, Foggy had mentioned how small Spiderman looked in his pictures, but the figure Matt could sense now was absolutely tiny. There was no way the person in front of him could be Spiderman. But, Daredevil couldn’t think of another hero who could flip through the air like that. With nimble precision, Spiderman opened the skylight to the warehouse and slipped in. Matt’s plan went out the window in a flash. The guard change was happening now, so the number of armed individuals inside was double the usual amount. Spiderman was a skilled hero, but Matt doubted that the man was bulletproof. Matt had planned to strike right before the next shift, when the guards would be tired. But, Daredevil doubted Spiderman was going to wait that long. As Matt was debating his options, there was a series of shouts and a hail of bullets rang out. Matt grumbled to himself, but moved to follow Spiderman.


	2. Spiderman

Spiderman hadn’t spent as much time as Daredevil had scouting the location. He hadn’t even been looking for gun runners. Spiderman had been chasing a hotdog thief. 

Apparently, someone just hadn’t been able to wait in line. The muscle-bound maniac had pushed his way to the front and grabbed a hotdog out of an old lady’s outstretched hand. Luckily for the eighty-year-old, the teenager behind her in line was wearing red and blue under his hoody.

The owner of the stand had shouted every insult he could thing but the baddy hadn’t even turn to look. Peter hadn’t been happy. The street vendor was a nice enough guy. Sometimes he gave Spidey a free hotdog after a long day. So, with a quick costume change and a flick of his wrist, Spiderman was gliding behind the imposing figure. Ultimately, Peter just wanted to talk to the guy, scold him for being so rude. But as he rounded a building, following the man, he came up short. He’d heard something. 

Peter Parker’s hearing had always been good. But after his powers began developing, it was on a whole other level. So, the voices coming from the two huddled shapes down the alley, were perfectly clear. 

“Hurry up man.”

“I’m tryin’ the dumb broad put too much damn ketchup on it.”

“Just shove it down your windpipe. Our shift starts soon.”

“Pfff, what are the guns gonna do Donny? Walk out on their own.”

“Don’t even joke man. This is the Devil’s territory. Who knows what could happen.”

Peter smiled under his mask. 

Daredevil. 

Neither Spiderman nor Peter Parker had ever formally met the costumed hero. That hadn’t stopped Peter from developing a small obsession with the man. He’d read every article he could about the Devil, even the obscure ones when he was still wearing that ridiculous bandanna around his face. There was something about Daredevil that drew Peter to him. Ned said it was because the two heroes were so much alike. They both operated on a much smaller scale than the likes of Captain America or Ironman. Peter had to agree. It was comforting knowing there was someone else out there looking out for the little guy, protecting the streets. For a while Peter had looked for Daredevil, hovering on the edge of Hell’s Kitchen. Once, he thought he saw him leaping across a building. But by the time Peter had gone to investigate, the red blur was gone. Hell’s Kitchen was a little out of his normal path, and it already had a hero, so eventually Spidey had given up and returned to his normal area of operation. But when given a chance like this, Spiderman jumped at the chance to help out another hero. 

And so, Peter ended up following the goons to the warehouse. 

There was a moment of hesitation as Peter landed on the roof of the bad guys hideout. He hadn’t been Spiderman for long; definitely not long enough to have dealt with gun runners before. This was a little outside of his comfort zone of purse snatchers and muggers. But Aunt May always said to try new things. Although Peter doubted this is what she had in mind. So, fueled only by youthful enthusiasm, Peter leapt down into the unknown. That was the first mistake of the night. 

The second came with his landing. The flip was executed perfectly. The location. Not so much. He’d thought he’d landed a safe distance away from the men he followed into the warehouse. He’d dropped down behind several oversized boxes of what he assumed were the guns. The moment his feet touched the ground, his spider sense went haywire. Danger spiked all around him. 

“What the!” came a shout behind. 

Slowly Peter turned around.  
Over half a dozen men stared blankly at him, seated around a table playing cards. Surprise crossed over their faces. The cigarette in the mouth of the man closet to Peter fell in disbelief. Spiderman clapped his hands together. 

“Would you believe I thought there were two of you in here?”

His Spidey sense screamed. The guns were out in a flash. 

“Get him!” Cried cigarette man. With a yelp Peter jumped out of the way. With an acrobatic twist Spiderman leapt over the crates, putting some distance between himself and the attackers.

“Bad idea, bad idea” Peter muttered to himself as he backed up. His mind was reeling. He’d definitely not seen that many guards in here from the roof. His senses were picking up more men, alerted by the shouting. He had to get out of here. One gangly teenager against at least a dozen well-armed men were not good odds. Spiderman was reckless, not a complete idiot. Peter glanced around, looking for a way out. Distracted, looking for an escape, the warning from his spider sense came too late. There was a flash of pain from the back of his head. Something had cracked into his skull. Peter went crashing to the ground, sprawling awkwardly onto his back. Through his cloudy vision Peter could see hotdog man holding a bloodied crowbar.

“What the hell is Spiderman doing here?” were the last words Peter heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone whose been reading and commenting!


	3. Daredevil

Spiderman might not have been ready for the thugs, but Daredevil was.

He dropped down into the warehouse as the sounds of bullets faded. Matt could see Spiderman slumped on the floor. Two thugs were attempting to hoist him up. Daredevil let out a low growl. He could taste the copper of blood in the air. Another goon was shouting at the others. 

“What the fuck is the Spider-brat doing here?” one of the men stepped forward. 

“Let’s ask him.” There was a danger in the man’s voice that made Matt’s blood turn cold. Matt began creeping closer. That had to be the boss. The goons threw Spiderman into the center of the room. The boss stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. 

He slapped Spiderman none too gently across the face. Blurrily the hero spluttered into consciousness. The hero made some untellable sounds before his head lulled down again. This didn’t seem to please the man. He grabbed Spiderman by the top of his mask, forcing his upwards to look at him. Spiderman groaned. 

“What Web-brain? We not interesting enough to keep you awake?” He shook Spiderman by the head. This seemed to wake the hero up a bit. 

“Wha?”

“Do you see that boys? We’re gonna have to find some way to keep his attention.” The solution to this seemed to be a swift punch to the stomach. Spiderman gasped, the wind knocked out of him. He folded into himself, subconsciously protecting himself. Daredevil hurried closer to them. 

“Hm? Still not entertaining enough? Boys.” The boss’s lazy drawl spurred his men into action. They were on top of Spiderman. Punches and kicks went everywhere. Matt tried to tune it out as he moved into position. But he could sense all the damage.

Spiderman let out a pained cry. The boss held up a hand and the barrage ended. 

“Now, tell me. What are you doing here?” crooned the boss.

“..hothdooogs…” slurred Spiderman.

“What?” The thug said. Matt could hear the honesty in his voice.

“Dogs of… hot…n-ness…” mumbled Spiderman again, this time a bit clearer. 

“He’s jerking us boss!” came a shout from the mob of goons. 

“Here’s here for the guns!” came another voice in the crowd. 

“It doesn’t matter!” bellowed the boss as he pulled out a gun. 

“He’s seen our operation. We’ve had our fun. Now he needs to be dealt with.” Matt twitched; he was almost in position. Just a few more seconds. 

“…whhhaaaaat?” murmured Spiderman. 

The man raised his weapon to Spiderman’s head and Matt raised his baton. With one fluid motion Daredevil flung the end of his stick into the overhead light. It shattered, sending the whole room into darkness. 

“The Devil’s here!” Came a shout. Bullets rained in Matt’s general direction. Daredevil dipped behind the nearest crate, a smile hidden in the dark. The men were moving away from Spiderman’s prone form, the hero was safe. Matt, less so. But he was in his element. The darkness shrouded him as he snuck towards his foes.

He took down two who wandered away with a swift set of punches. Another brazen one fell as he rushed towards where he thought Daredevil lurked, rushing into a gut kick. Three were rendered unconscious as Matt pushed a crate onto their heads. Two were taken down as they ran to help their fallen companions. Two ran; Matt didn’t blame them. That only left one. 

“Show yourself Devil! Or he gets it.” Matt whipped his head around. In the fight, he’d lost track of the boss. His arm was wrapped firmly around Spiderman’s throat. He’d dragged the poor guy into a standing position. From the wheezing noises Spiderman was making Matt guessed his air supply was being cut off. The boss leveled a gun against Spiderman’s temple. 

“I’ll blow his brains out. I swear it.” Matt sunk back into the shadows. 

“He’s a friend of yours, huh? What, you two come here together? Think your gonna take me down? ME! Ha. You’re the ones going down. Now show yourself! What? Don’t care about the idiot here? Just gonna leave him? You gonne run like a coward and leave him to di-”

Villains talk too much. 

Matt was on top of him before he knew what hit him. His baton flying out of his hand into the temple of the boss. The man dropped Spiderman, who crumpled to the ground with a moan. Now closer to the hero Matt could sense the concussion, bruises blossoming, and at least one broken bone. Daredevil snarled. His attacks were quick and efficient. He’d like to deal the man as much as possible but he needed to get Spiderman out of here as quick as possible. 

The last of the attackers dealt with, Daredevil made his way to Spiderman. The collapsed form of the hero didn’t move as Daredevil inspected him. 

“Spiderman?” said Daredevil. He could hear Spiderman’s heartbeat. It was strong. Daredevil let out a breath. It seemed that the hero was only banged up. He’d have some nasty bruises and his arm might need to be in a sling for a while. But, the most concerning thing was that bump on the back of his head. It was definitely a concussion. Even so, Spiderman was breathing evenly which gave Matt hope he’d be okay. 

Daredevil didn’t have time to look closer. The men around him were starting to stir. Matt gathered Spiderman into his arms and leapt upwards, through the skylights. 

On the roof, he slung Spiderman over his shoulder and jumped to the next building. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was going. He just knew he had to get them far away as fast as possible.


	4. Daredevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I'm definitely going to be writing more Spiderman and Daredevil. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented or kudoed or anything! I wasn't expecting to get such a good response from my first posting.

Instinct took over as Daredevil rushed towards his loft. It was the closest safe location. The logical side of his brain screamed to go anywhere other than there; protect his indentity at all costs. But Daredevil pressed on, comforted by the sound of Spiderman’s heartbeat, getting stronger and stronger against his own chest.

Daredevil bounded over a building, a block or two from his apartment, when he heard a squeak. Without warning Spiderman was thrashing in his arms.

“Calm down.” Said Matt as calmly as possible as he slowed. Spiderman seemed to relax a bit; enough for Daredevil to carefully set him down.

“Are you… Daredevil?” questioned Spiderman, as began to regain his senses. Matt’s head cocked, confused. Without the distraction of multiple armed men, something in Spiderman’s voice caught his interest. Matt gave a small nod.

“Did… did you save me?” Matt didn’t answer. He wasn’t paying attention anymore. Pieces had started clicking into place. There was no denying it. The gangly limbs, the breaking voice, the skinny stature. Spiderman was a kid. Matt would eat his own cane he was over sixteen.

“Um… Mr. Daredevil… sir?”

“Huh?” Matt was snapped out of his stupor.

“Did you save me? Back there?” Matt shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Well thank you. Seriously, you kinda saved my life, I think. That got out of control fast.”

“You seemed to be a little out of your depth.” Matt could feel the heat rise on Spiderman’s face.

“Oh! Ha, yeah... I haven’t been doing this for super long I guess... I didn’t think there would be that many guys.” Daredevil nodded. There was an awkward pause.

Mentally, Daredevil was going through summersaults. Spiderman. A Child. How? It was unfathomable. But here the proof was right in front of him. How many reports had Foggy read to him about Spiderman getting beat up, or hit by cars, or shot at... and he had been a teenager. He had admired the hero, looked up to him. In some far corner of his mind he’d been hopeful to find an ally in Spiderman, an equal. Foggy was a good confidant but he could never truly understand what it meant to put on the mask every night. Matt had hoped Spiderman would. Now Matt was more worried if Spiderman knew how to shave. But the hero was obviously capable, even if he had been just rescued. Matt pushed the issue of age away. He filed it for later.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Matt finally said giving him a smile. Spiderman beamed back.

“Nice to meet you too Mr. Daredevil, sir. Or do you prefer Mr. Devil?” Matt stifled a grin.

“…Daredevil is fine.”

“Oh, ha ha! Okay cool! COOL! Really cool. Daredevil. You’re like, the first other superhero I’ve met! Well I saw Iron Man once, but I don’t think that really counts. Does it? Unimportant! It’s really nice to meet you. I’m Spiderman!” Spidey held out his hand.

“Yeah, I kind of figured.” Matt said with a smile and shook Spiderman’s hand.

“Oh, I guess the whole spider design tipped you off, right?”

“Something like that.”

“But hey! I like your color scheme! Red is so in right now!” Matt couldn’t help but smile a bit more. Damn, he was already starting to like the kid.

“I know. I’m told we look… similar.”

“Oh, I know right. Copycat much. I mean technically I think you did it first so I’m copying you. But you got to admit I pull off crimson well.”

“I’m sure you do kid.” Spiderman stopped for a second. The word kid hung in the air. Spiderman opened his mouth to say something. But before he could the air was filled with the sound of sirens. Two to be exact. One deeper in Hell’s Kitchen and one back towards the city.

Spiderman took a tentative step back.

“Well that’s my cue, and yours too I guess. But it was real nice meeting you Daredevil, sir. And thanks again for saving my life and all that. Maybe I’ll see you around.” Spiderman made a move to leave. Daredevil reached a hand out to stop him.

“I remember my first days, doing all this.” Daredevil gestured around him.

“You can get in over your head fast. So, if you ever need some help. Let me know.” Spiderman’s face split into a wide goofy grin.

“Wow man, thanks. Really, I mean it. It’s been a lot, doing this all on my own. It’s nice knowing someone might have my back.” Matt nodded and turned towards the siren.

“I’ll leave you to it then, Spiderman. Good luck.”

“Yeah you too!” Shouted Spiderman, enthusiastically. At the same moment, the two heroes jumped away, in opposite direction. And as they both ran into the night they thought…

 

“Wait till I tell Foggy!”                                                                                                                                                                “Wait till I tell Ned!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It's my first fan fiction so let me know what you think!


End file.
